Everly Brothers
Biggest Show of Stars of 1957 Fall Edition Talent: Fats Domino, Chuck Berry, Buddy Holly & Crickets, Everly Brothers, Frankie Lymon, Lavern Baker, Clyde McPhatter, Paul Anka, Spanials, Drifters, Johnnie and Joe, The Bobbettes, Paul Williams Orchestra September 6, 1957 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA September 7, 1958 The Mosque, Richmond, VA September 8, 1957 Washington, DC (cancelled when city commissioners banned headliner Fats Domino from appearing because his behavior would lead to a riot requiring every policeman in the city) September 8, 1957 Carr's Beach Ballroom, Annapolis, MD September 9, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA September 10, 1957 Akron Armory, Akron, OH September 11, 1957 Garden, Cincinnati, OH September 12, 1957 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Columbus, OH September 13, 1957 Sports Arena, Hershey, PA September 14, 1957 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (Chuck Berry comes down with the flu and is unable to perform) September 15, 1957 Forum, Montreal, QC (2 shows) September 16, 1957 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY September 17, 1957 War Memorial Audiorium, Rochester, NY September 18, 1957 Coliseum, Baltimore, MD September 19, 1957 Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC September 20, 1957 Memorial Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC September 21, 1957 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC September 22, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA September 23, 1957 New Auditorium, Columbus, GA September 24, 1957 Memorial Auditorium, Chattanooga, TN (Starting today, Paul Anka, Buddy Holly and the Crickets, and the Everly Brothers are dropped from the lineup for the next five shows since black performers and white performers cannot appear together in those cities) September 25, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL September 26, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, New Orleans, LA September 27, 1957 Auditorium, Memphis, TN September 28, 1957 Memorial Auditorium, Tulsa, OK (The Everlys, Buddy Holly and the Crickets and Paul Anka return to the lineup tonight) September 29, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Oklahoma City, OK (2 shows 4.00 & 8.00) September 30, 1957 City Auditorium, Wichita Falls, TX October 1, 1957 New Auditorium, Dallas, TX October 2, 1957 Will Rogers Memorial Coliseum, Ft. Worth, TX October 3, 1957 Heart of Texas Coliseum, Waco, TX October 4, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00) ? October 5, 1957 Memorial Coliseum, Corpus Christi, TX (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30) ? October 5, 1957 Palace Pier, Toronto, ON October 6, 1957 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX October 7, 1957 City Coliseum, Austin, TX October 8, 1957 City Auditorium, El Paso, TX October 9, 1957 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM October 10, 1957 Calalina High School Gym, Tucson, AZ October 11, 1957 Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ October 12, 1957 Mission Beach Ballroom, San Diego, CA October 13, 1957 Memorial Auditorium, Fresno, CA October 15, 1957 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (Starting with today's show and running the remainder of the tour, The Bobbettes, The Spaniels and Johnnie and Joe are dropped and replaced by Eddie Cochrane, Buddy Knox and Jimmy Bowen. Fats Domino also choses to close the first half of the show so he can have his evenings free for partying and socializing) October 17, 1957 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA October 18, 1957 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA October 19, 1957 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA October 20, 1957 Civic Auditorium, Stockton, CA (matinee) October 20, 1957 Auditorium, Oakland, CA (evening) October 22, 1957 Paramount Theater, Portland, OR (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) October 23, 1957 Georgia Auditorium, Vancouver, BC October 24, 1957 Temple Theater, Tacoma, WA October 25-26, 1957 Orpheum Theater, Seattle, WA October 27, 1957 Coliseum, Spokane, WA October 28, 1957 University of Idaho, Moscow, ID October 29, 1957 Stampede Corral, Calgary, AB October 30, 1957 Edmonton Gardens, Edmonton, AB October 31, 1957 Exhibition Auditorium, Regina, SK November 1, 1957 Arena Auditorium, Denver, CO (The Diamonds are added to the lineup, increasing the number of white artists to over half) November 2, 1957 Forum, Wichita, KS (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) November 3, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO November 4, 1957 Music Hall City Auditorium, Omaha, NE November 5, 1957 Arena Municipal Auditorium, Topeka, KS November 6, 1957 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO November 7, 1957 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows 7.30 & 9.45) November 8, 1957 Coliseum, Ft. Wayne, IN November 9, 1957 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Louisville, KY November 10, 1957 Fox Theater, Detroit, MI (2 shows 2.30 & 8.30) November 11, 1957 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH November 12, 1957 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA November 13, 1957 Warner Theatre, Erie, PA (2 shows 7.00 & 9.15) November 14, 1957 RPI Fieldhouse, Troy, NY November 15, 1957 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA November 16, 1957 State Theater, Hartford, CT November 17, 1957 Forum, Montreal, QC November 18, 1957 Auditorium Arena, Toronto, ON November 19, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Buffalo, NY November 20, 1957 Arena, Philadelphia, PA November 21, 1957 Paramount Theater, Brooklyn, NY November 22, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA November 23, 1957 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC November 24, 1957 Mosque, Richmond, VA 1958 January 19, 1958 Auditorium Theater, Rochester, NY (2 shows 3.30 & 8.30) The Big Gold Records Stars 1958 (Buddy Holly & The Crickets, the Everly Brothers, Bill Haley and The Comets, Jerry Lee Lewis, and The Royalteens) February 20, 1958 Kellogg Auditorium, Orlando, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 21, 1958 Fort Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 22, 1958 National Guard Armory, Jacksonville, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 23, 1958 Connie Mack Stadium, West Palm Beach, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 24, 1958 Dade County Auditorium, Miami, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 25, 1958 War Memorial Auditorium, Fort Lauderdale, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) Show of Stars for '58' with Sam Cooke, Paul Anka, The Everly Brothers, Clyde McPhatter, Frankie Avalon, Lavern Baker, Jackie Wilson, The Royal Teens, George Hamilton IV, The Silhouettes, The Crescendos, Storey Sisters, The Monotones, The Playmates, Huey Smith & the Clowns, Jimmy Dell, Bobby Marchan April 5, 1958 Norfolk, VA ('Show of Stars for '58', The tour opens after several days of rehearsals in New York City) April 6, 1958 The Mosque, Richmond, VA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) April 11, 1958 Sports Arena, Hershey, PA April 12, 1958 Philadelphia, PA (A disappointing crowd of less than 1,000 show up) April 13, 1958 Arena, New Haven, CT ('Show of Stars for '58') April 14, 1958 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA ('Show of Stars for '58', 2 shows 7.30 & 10.30) April 17, 1958 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY ('Show of Stars for '58') April 18, 1958 Auditorium, Ottawa, ON ('Show of Stars for '58'. A modest crowd of 1,500 attend tonight's show highlighting Paul Anka's return to his hometown. Five youths in leather jackets were thrown out of the show for throwing things onto the stage) April 19, 1958 Sports Arena, Hershey, PA ('Show of Stars for '58') April 22, 1958 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY ('Show of Stars for '58') April 23, 1958 Warner Theatre, Erie, PA ('Show of Stars for '58', 2 shows 7.00 & 9.15) April 24, 1958 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH ('Show of Stars for '58') April 26, 1958 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY ('Show of Stars for '58') May 1, 1958 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN ('Show of Stars for '58', 2 shows 7.30 & 9.45) May 2, 1958 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO ('Show of Stars for '58', 2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) May 3, 1958 Civic Opera House, Chicago, IL ('Show of Stars for '58', 2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) May 4, 1958 Auditorium, St. Paul, MN (3pm 'Show of Stars for '58') May 4, 1958 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN (8pm 'Show of Stars for '58') May 1, 1958 Indiana Theatre, Indianapolis, IN May 5, 1958 Civic Auditorium, Lewiston, ME ('Show of Stars for '58', 2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) May 8, 1958 Saskatoon Arena, Saskatoon, SK ('Show of Stars for '58') May 10, 1958 Stampede Corral, Calgary, AB ('Show of Stars for '58', 2 shows 2.30 & 8.30) May 12, 1958 Orpheum Theater, Seattle, WA ('Show of Stars for '58', 3 shows 4.00, 7.00 & 9.30) May 14, 1958 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR ('Show of Stars for '58') May 17, 1958 Memorial Coliseum, Corpus Christi, TX ('Show of Stars for '58') May 18, 1958 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX ('Show of Stars for '58') May 20, 1958 Municipal Auditorium, Oklahoma City, OK ('Show of Stars for '58') May 24, 1958 Music Hall, Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE ('Show of Stars for '58', 2 shows 7.00 & 9.00) May 29, 1958 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC ('Show of Stars for '58') 1959 1959 Australian Tour with Tab Hunter, Sal Mineo, The Everly Brothers, Johnny O'Keefe and the Dee Jays, Johnny Devlin & The Devils, Johnny Rebb and the Rebels, Col Joye and the Joy Boys, The Delltones & Princess Rora May 27-28, 1959 West Melbourne Stadium, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows each night) May 29-30, 1959 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 29th, 3 on the 30th) June 1-2, 1959 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows each night 6.00 & 8.45) June 3, 1959 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows) The tour was a huge success. When they arrived in Sydney 200 teenage girls mobbed them at Mascot airport, and they had to stay on the airplane for more than half an hour giving autographs and photographs to the fans. On the afternoon of the first Sydney show they appeared at Nicholson's store on George Street for a promotion at which the crowds got completely out of hand, causing the huge street front windows to smash. They arrived at Brisbane's Eagle Farm Airport on May 31st. Everly Brothers Australian Tour, with Bobby Rydell, Marv Johnson, The Crickets & Crash Craddock with Lonnie Lee May 9, 1960 Capitol Theatre, Perth, AUS (3 shows, supported by Col Joye & The Joyboys) May 10, 1960 Centennial Hall, Adelaide, AUS (2 shows) May 11, 1960 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows) May 12, 1960 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS (3 shows) May 13-14, 1960 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 13th, 3 on the 14th, supported by Rolf Harris) 1963 Package Tour with Everly Brothers, Bo Diddley, Little Richard (joined at Watford) Rolling Stones, Julie Grant, Mickie Most, The Flintstones & Bob Bain (Compere) September 29, 1963 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) October 1, 1963 Streatham Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10) October 2, 1963 Edmonton Regal, London, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 3, 1963 Odeon, Southend, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 4, 1963 Odeon, Guildford, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 5, 1963 Gaumont, Watford, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) October 6, 1963 Capital Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows 5.45 & 8.00) October 8, 1963 Odeon, Cheltenham, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10) October 9, 1963 Gaumont, Worcester, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 10, 1963 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.40) October 11, 1963 Gaumont, Derby, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) October 12, 1963 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 13, 1963 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) October 16, 1963 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.45) October 17, 1963 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 18, 1963 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) October 19, 1963 Gaumont, Bradford, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.45) October 20, 1963 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 22, 1963 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) October 23, 1963 Odeon, Nottingham, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 24, 1963 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 25, 1963 Gaumont, Taunton, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.20) October 26, 1963 Gaumont, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 27, 1963 Gaumont, Salisbury, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 29, 1963 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) October 30, 1963 Odeon, St. Albans, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 31, 1963 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) November 1, 1963 Odeon, Rochester, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) November 2, 1963 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 8.55) November 3, 1963 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) June 21, 1965 Civic Auditorium, Minot, ND (supported by The Reflections, Ral Donner & Zebras) August 17, 1968 Canberra Theatre, Canberra, AUS (2 shows) August ?, 1968 Chequers Nightclub, Sydney, AUS (Residency) September 15, 1968 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA ("An American Music Show", with Joan Baez, Big Brother & The Holding Company, Byrds, Country Joe & Fish, Jr. Wells & Buddy Guy, The Mothers Of Invention, Buffy St. Marie & Wilson Pickett) February 26-28, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Sha-Na-Na) Everly Brothers Tour 1971 - 1972 *Don Everly - Guitar, Vocals *Phil Everly - Guitar, Vocals *Warren Zevon - Piano, Musical Director *Waddy Wachtel - Guitar *Bob Knigge - Bass *Gene Gunnels - Drums 1971 Tour (partial dates) September 3, 1971 Knott’s Berry Farm, Buena Park, CA September 10, 1971? Stadsschouwburg, Eindhoven, NED September 10, 1971? Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (24 Hour Pop Festival) September 11, 1971 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED September 12-25, 1971 Variety Club, Batley, ENG September 27, 1971 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG October 12, 1971 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 10/?? Unknown German Dates and Venues November 26-December 4, 1971 Plantation Supper Club, Greensboro, NC December 6-11, 1971 Saints and Sinners Night club, Mayfield Heights, OH December 14-19, 1971 The Attic, Milwaukee, WI 1972 Tour (partial dates) January 21-30, 1972 Loser’s Club, Dallas, TX January 31-February 5, 1972 Cellar Door, Washington, DC February 7, 1972 Lenny’s Village, Boston, MA February 28-March 11, 1972 Hook & Ladder Club, Toronto, ON March 13-18, 1972 Aspen Inn, Aspen, CO March 22, 1972 Mr. Lucky's, Phoenix, AZ March 24, 1972 Knott’s Berry Farm, Buena Park, CA April 13-15, 1972 Palomino Club, North Hollywood, CA April 21, 1972 Montana State College Student Union, Bozeman, MT April 22, 1972 Pius X Grade School, Wauwatosa, WI April 24-29, 1972 Ramada Inn, Fenton, MO May 7, 1972 Trinity College, Hartford, CT May 8, 1972 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY May 9, 1972 Creekfield Inn, Mechanicsburg, PA May 10, 1972 Genesce Community College Forum, Batavia, NY May 14-16, 1972 Bachelors lll Night Club, Fort Lauderdale, FL May 16, 1972 US TV "The David Frost Show" May 22-27, 1972 Bachelors lll Night Club, Atlanta, GA 5/29 - 6/4 Unknown City and Venue, Canada June 17, 1972 Masonic Hall, San Francisco, CA June 20, 1972 Redding, CA June 24, 1972 Orange County Fairgrounds, Los Angeles, CA July 7, 1972 Palomino Club, North Hollywood CA August 2, 1972 Opera House, Ottawa, ON August 3-6, 1972 Garden of Stars, Montreal, QC August 7-8, 1972 Boston, MA August 9, 1972 Mohawk Club, Shirley, MA August 10, 1972 Starlite Lounge, Peabody, MA September 23, 1972 Grangemouth Stadium, Grangemouth, SCOT (Great Western Express Festival) April 20-21, 1973 Knott’s Berry Farm, Buena Park, CA (3 shows each day 6.30, 8.30 & 10.30) May 17, 1989 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 9.00) July 29, 1989 Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI April 21, 1993 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT